


Stop Talking About Comic Books (Or I'll Kill You)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you move at superspeed, you miss the obvious. Like a certain dark knight in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking About Comic Books (Or I'll Kill You)

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a Justice League AU. Because I love the Bat family and the Flash clan.

The view from the Watchtower's cafeteria is quite spectacular. The same cannot be said for its coffee.

“The coffee up here sucks,” groans Stiles, dumping 32 sugar packets into his cup. Scott just ignores him as he gazes fondly across the cafeteria where Artemis talking to Lydia, the Atlantean princess. Stiles wishes Aqualad was less of a douche because Lydia is too fierce to be dating Flipper.

“Do you think Allison would want to go for coffee?” asks Scott who underneath his cape and cowl is doing a fine impression of a lovesick fool.

“Definitely not Watchtower coffee,” grumbles Stiles with a scowl. “You think you could put in a good Bat word to your boss? Maybe get something that won’t kill fellow cape crusaders?”

Stiles turns to his friend. “Rob?”

Scott’s stuck in a daydream. An Allison Argent induced one. Apparently life in Gotham was all Batarangs and arrows if Scott was thinking of crossing that turf war. Even he knew how Batman felt about the Hunter clan. They weren’t as no-gun friendly as the Bat family. Cheshire was insane. Literally. Allison’s mom was full-on crazysauce. Stiles doesn’t even want to know how she got together with the Question. That guy was obsessed with a Code. He capitalized it. Talk about taking computer programming to another level. 

“Hey Boy Wonder!” nudges Stiles to his friend's body armor weak point and Scott snaps back.

“What?”

“Try not mooning over the enemy,” says Stiles, taking a gulp of his coffee with a grimace. The sugar did not help at all. 

“Allison’s not the enemy,” says Scott but he whispers it because the Watchtower has eyes and ears everywhere. Stiles may be quick but even he knows that the Bat is always watching.

“Uhuh, and we’ll all get a super team to be on together. Dibs on partnering with Superboy,” says Stiles. Danny would make an awesome teammate. “People can’t even get my name right. The lighting bolt is a dead giveaway. I’m thinking of changing my name.”

“But I like Kid Flash,” says Scott. And Stiles sighs because Scott is awesome but he doesn’t understand how people only see the _Kid_ part and not the Flash. He's almost eighteen. It’s very demoralizing. Speaking of demoralizing, Stiles spots the regular old sunbeam of happiness himself.

“Shit, there’s Nightwing,” he groans. Now there is someone who hates Stiles. And that’s a tad ungrateful. He’s saved Derek loads of times. Never mind he’s not supposed to know Derek’s super secret identity. But Scott spilled the beans on that ages ago. 

And you’d think someone with billions of dollars would smile more. Stiles can’t even afford to keep himself in new running shoes. Superspeed sucks sometimes. He can already tell that he'll need a new pair by the end of the week. There's almost no more traction on his left foot.

“Do you think he saw me staring at Allison?” asks Scott, worrying his bottom lip. And frankly looks like the least intimidating Robin. Like ever. And Stiles has met Isaac. That little red hood isn’t fooling anyone.

“Well your suit is lojacked,” offers Stiles. “But I’m running late. You know, crimes to stop, brooding tight-wearing heroes to avoid.”

He superspeeds out of there not noticing Derek’s frown or the two Starbucks’ coffees in his hands. 

***

Central City is boring. Well, it does get _some_ action. Not Gotham action, thank god. Stiles doesn’t want to take up his dad’s Flash mantle anytime soon so he’s quite happy that Central City isn’t teeming with villainy. His dad needs to watch his cholesterol and Stiles can't be everywhere at once. 

When time moves too slowly, Stiles usually speeds off to help Scott with whatever covert op old man Hale foisted off on him. There must be something in the water in Gotham, well aside from that fear gas once upon a time, because Scott’s always busy. Busy enough that Stiles help is very much appreciated. As long as the Batman doesn’t know - Peter Hale has a thing against metahumans in his city. Something about aggressive expansion. Stiles is too quick to get caught on camera anyway. Plus he’s saved Scott’s life more than a couple of times. And Peter Hale is none the wiser. Though he’s pretty sure he knows Stiles’ secret identity. But then again, Stiles hacked into his dad’s files and found out all about the Hales. Scott should really change his password. Though his dad just sighs and mumbles something about history repeating before getting lost in his desk of paperwork. 

Sadly, Scott goes to a swanky prep school. Nothing but the best for a Robin. So Stiles is early. And bored. So bored. Which lands him waiting in a Starbucks across the park from Scott’s school, nursing the most cavity inducing drink they had on the menu, his right foot tapping a groove into the floor. He's lost in counting the beats of a butterfly's wings fluttering outside the window that a voice startles him.

“This seat taken?” Stiles snaps out of his revery to a pair of familiar eyes on an unfamiliar face.

“Yeah,” he says and flushes. “I mean, no. Not taken.”

The woman with bright sea-storm eyes and dark raven hair smiles before gracefully sitting down across from him. She’s eerily familiar.

“Laura Hale,” she introduces herself and Stiles chokes on air. He’s going to die. The Bat probably poisoned his drink. It’s a hit. Oh god, his last meal was a scone. God, what a waste.

“Stiles Stilinski,” he croaks out. His life flashing before his eyes. He should have asked Lydia out. Atlantean boyfriend or not. He has so many regrets. Like not changing his name to Impulse. Impulse would have been an awesome name.

“Oh, I know,” she grins before stealing a sip from his drink and grimacing. “Urgh, is that just sugar?”

“Thirty-two packets extra,” he says and calms down. The drink isn’t poisoned.

“My brother has a secret sweet tooth, too,” she says conspiratorially. Like she isn’t talking about Mr. Broody Stormcloud That Is One With The Night. Or maybe she doesn’t know who he is. Maybe she’s just friendly.

“It’s so good to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” she says. And yeah, Stiles contemplates speeding out of here and hiding out in Central America or visit Themyscira for awhile, he can totally pull off a dress. Because it’s never a coincidence in Gotham. Never. She knows. Which means Batman knows.

“Please don’t kill me,” he says because the Stilinski line can’t end with his dad. No one else can vibrate through walls. He’d need to go to the future or something to find a replacement.

Laura laughs. “Oh my God, you are adorable! CCTV feeds don’t do you justice,” she says with a warm smile. “Derek really knows how to pick ‘em.”

Stiles’ brain freezes. “Derek? Derek Hale?” he gapes. “Derek Hale talks about me?”

Laura looks contrite. “You mean you aren’t here to meet him for coffee?”

Stiles thinks now would be a good time for calamity to strike. For once, Gotham doesn't disappoint.


End file.
